


Чудо

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, slightly dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Джон/Шерлок, " А как же Мэри?" "Какая Мэри?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудо

Это странно и немного жутко, и его не оставляет смутное ощущение неправильности происходящего - словно стрелки часов вдруг завертелись в обратную сторону, а солнце поползло садиться на востоке. Но он отмахивается от этого чувства, загоняет тень сомнений в самый дальний угол сознания. Что может быть неправильного в том, что Шерлок жив, что стоит сейчас перед ним, сцепив руки в замок и ожидая его реакции. Наоборот, всё наконец-то стало как надо.  
Хотя, может, он просто наконец сошёл с ума, но его это уже не тревожит.  
Именно поэтому он подаётся вперёд и стискивает Шерлока в объятиях - отчаянных и совершенно не дружеских.  
\- Джон, - говорит наконец Шерлок, медленно, словно чего-то не понимая, и Джон слышит, как глухо стучит сердце в его груди, - Джон, где Мэри? Что с Мэри?  
\- Какой Мэри? - имя отчего-то кажется ему знакомым, хотя в его жизни никогда не было женщины, которую звали бы Мэри. Чувство неправильности вновь накатывает на него, уже с удвоенной силой - словно сердца осторожно касается и так же осторожно отпускает чья-то холодная рука.  
Нет, нет, нет.  
Всё правильно, правильнее и быть не может. Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, недумайобэтом.  
Не вспоминай.  
Нет.  
Это чудо, нельзя отказываться от чудес, и неважно, какую цену придётся заплатить за них.  
Неважно ведь?  
Шерлок аккуратно отстраняет его, держа за запястья, смотрит в глаза. Делает шаг назад и бросает быстрый взгляд куда-то за его плечо.  
\- Шерлок?  
Он вновь смотрит на него - внимательно, изучающе. С заботой.  
И каким-то странным волнением.  
Бегущие в обратную сторону стрелки отсчитывают час за часом.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает он. Слишком быстро, чтобы можно было принять за правду. - Просто показалось, будто у тебя что-то на спине.


End file.
